Musical Fluff
by Obbit
Summary: A tornado has Eclipse and Raenef in the basement, and Eclipse is gasp singing! feh, I suck at summaries. slashy, just so ya know. me first story, so, please critisize!
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary or any of the characters; you just _had_ to rub it in, didn't you! _Sigh _Also, I used the lyrics from Green Day's Blvd. Of Broken Dreams, and I don't that either. /sticks her tongue out at those who do/

Anyway this is my first fan fiction, so please review with advice or corrections. Please, no flame unless you truly, really feel my story sucks enough to deserve it. If you like it at all, please say so, or I'll quit this story and start a new one until someone likes one, K? So here's Lighter Music.

-----

Eclipse had always loved music. He never told anyone; it would be un-demon-like. But always at night, when no one was around, he would get out his beloved guitar and sing the stress away. This night was no different. He had been drilling Raenef on his newly learned magic spell when Raenef had fallen asleep in the middle of it all and nearly blew up have the garden. Embarrassed, Raenef had excused himself to go to bed for the night, and Eclipse had thought it a mighty fine idea.

Eclipse was singing a sad song about losing someone when a flash of brilliant lightning and the great boom of thunder awakened him from his thoughts. He continued to play through the storm until distant sirens proclaimed a tornado had been spotted nearby. Knowing the walls of the castle would withstand any winds mother earth could throw at him, he was unfazed. A thought passed him then: _does Raenef know he is safe?_

Meanwhile, in Raenef's room…

Thunder and lightning had Raenef hiding under his bed. An especially loud clap of thunder racked the castle causing Raenef to whimper like a small puppy. Although Raenef couldn't remember what made him so fearful of thunderstorms, but whenever one showed its ugly face, Raenef was as good as paralyzed. When a loud tornado siren sounded from afar, Raenef couldn't take it anymore. Picturing Eclipse's room, he stuttered _g, g, go_.

Preparing to run to Eclipse and warn him of the danger he knew Eclipse would ignore, Raenef popped into Eclipse's room but stopped short. Eclipse was sitting on his bed playing guitar and singing an enchanting melody quietly as if all the world were dancing around him silently as if to enhance the dulcet sounds. When the song was done Eclipse looked up to see Raenef staring at him with a bewildered expression on his slender features. _Like it? _Eclipse asked after a moment of silence.

_It was astonishing; I didn't know you liked music._

_Yes, well, I have always loved music, I just, can't allow any others to know, it's not behavior proper for a demon._

_Says who?_

This simple question made Eclipse think. Who _did_ say what was and was not proper demon etiquette? It didn't matter, though. To be laughed at by other demons… Eclipse remembered a certain incident where Raenef had unintentionally made him a laughing stock of a whole council of Demon Lords. He could not allow that to happen again over something so silly as playing music.

_It's just that way, you must understand._

_Oh, ok, well, what about the tornado? Can we _please _go to the basement or something?_ Raenef was panicking at this point, getting over his awe of Eclipse's music when thunder brought him back to his senses.

_We're perfectly safe where we are, Raenef._

_No, no, there's a tornado out there! We need to take cover, please!_

_Raenef…_

_Please!_

Realizing it was pointless to try and argue with Raenef when he was like this, Eclipse envisioned the basement, and grabbing Raenef's hand, stated _go_ and they were off.

----

When Raenef heard Eclipse say go he had expected to be left behind, but Eclipse had grabbed his hand, innocent action as it might be, Raenef felt as if Eclipse's hand was the breath of life, sending bolts of electricity through his arm. _This is odd,_ thought Raenef, _what was that?_

Eclipse paused when they arrived in the basement. He had experienced sensations when he grabbed Raenef's hand that he had not felt for many long years. He quickly put it off as nothing, thinking he must be tired. It was then he found Raenef and he were looking at the basement still holding hands. Eclipse quickly let go, startling Raenef, who blushed of embarrassment. _Does this please you?_

_Um, yes, thank you. Uh, Eclipse? Can I ask you something?_

…_Of course, Raenef. _Eclipse wondered what Raenef could possibly wish to ask about. If Raenef had felt what Eclipse had and asked about it, Eclipse was unsure of how he could respond.

_Can you, um, can you get your guitar and play me a song? I don't care if it's proper, you play and sing really well!_

_Certainly, Raenef, I'll be right back. _Eclipse, who had been preparing for a much more complex question, was relieved, though he hoped he didn't show it. _Go._

Raenef watched for any resistance when he asked for Eclipse to play for him. Eclipse didn't seem sad or angry, so Raenef supposed Eclipse didn't mind. He had, however, noticed Eclipse tense up, and relax right before Raenef had asked him. _Perhaps,_ Raenef wondered, _he thought I was going to ask why he had held my hand for so long. You were holding his hand, too you know, _a voice in Raenef's head whispered. _Why did I? Why did it feel so right? What's wrong with me?_ Raenef's thoughts were interrupted by the return of Eclipse, this time with his guitar. _Back. _Eclipse stated.

_So I see._

_What song would you like to hear?_

_Um, what were you singing right before, um, well, when I kinda barged in?_

_Ah yes, of course._ And so Eclipse sat on a chair and began to play…

"I walk a lonely road

The only one I that have ever known

Don't know were it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Blvd. of broken dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

My shadows the only one that walks beside me

My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Till then I'll walk alone

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line of the edge

And where I walk alone

Read between the lines of what's

F--ked up and everything's all right

Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive

And I walk alone"

Raenef applauded vigorously and praised Eclipse; tornado forgotten. _That was so wonderful! That song just seems to be written for you!_

_Thank you, I certainly get into it. I never realized you liked music too, Raenef._

_Well, I can't play or sing, but I certainly love listening to it!_ Just then Raenef gave a large yawn.

_You look sleepy, come here._ Eclipse stood up from his spot on a chair and walked over to the couch. _We can sleep down here if you'll feel safer?_

_Yes, let's do._ Remembering the tornado made Raenef fearful once again.

Eclipse settled into the couch and Raenef curled up against him laying his head on Eclipse's chest. _Mmm, you make a good pillow, Eclipse._ Raenef muttered sleepily.

Eclipse chuckled and stroked Raenef's long, golden tresses. One after the other, they fell into the best sleep they had ever had.

----

a/n: Well didja like it? Please review with anything, advice, hate, corrections, or just to say you liked/disliked it. If no one reviews, I will not likely write any more chapters. Just so ya know!


	2. The Plot Thickens

a/n: EEE chappie 2 finally! I feel like writing atm, and since the reviewers were so nice, I decided to get the 2nd chappie up before the next ice age! Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much to me! I did take your advice for this one!

----

When Eclipse awoke he didn't remember where he was or how he got there. All he knew was he and Raenef were on a couch together with Raenef asleep on his chest. Looking around he remembered: the storm, the tornado, Raenef wishing to hear him sing a song for him, and then falling asleep on the couch. Eclipse didn't want to admit it, but he really liked Raenef laying on him like that. It was like having a big soft teddy bear to hug and dream with. The peace that seemed to hang in the room almost made him wish they could stay here like this forever. Alas, it could not be so. Raenef stirred then awoke. _Morning, Eclipse._

_ Morning sleepyhead._

When Raenef had finally woken up, he found himself in the strong arms of Eclipse. He didn't know why, but he felt right there, lying on Eclipse. He absentmindedly felt Eclipse's chest. Eclipse was well muscled, so lean and smooth. When he noticed Eclipse's normal breathing meant he was awake. So he stirred and greeted Eclipse for the morning.

_ We should get up, Raenef, there are studies to be done._

_ Do we have to?_

_ Yes, hon._

Eclipse blushed. _Did I just call him hon? What's wrong with me? That's what a lover would call him, not me!_ Raenef noticed his teacher's blush but couldn't think of a reason for it and wondered if he might be sick.

_ Um, you ok, Eclipse?_

_ Oh, yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?_

_ No reason. Um, I can't get up if you're hugging me like that._

Eclipse blushed for the second time in minutes and let Raenef get up. He felt Raenef get up, and faintly mutter _go._ Eclipse could only guess Raenef had gone off somewhere to think. He knew he felt like doing the same himself. His emotions were threatening to show their face and he needed to get himself under control. Picturing the garden and grabbing his guitar from where he had left it on a chair, he said _go_ and was off.

When Eclipse arrived at the garden he found himself standing with his eyes closed and the sun on his face. He couldn't recall a time when he had ever enjoyed the sun as he did now. Sitting against a tree he began playing a soft song on his guitar as his thoughts wandered. After a while of this, Eclipse became vaguely aware that he was being watched. Coming out of his stupor, he sensed Raenef nearby. Calmly glancing up, he spotted Raenef apparently trying to hide in a tree about 10 feet from where Eclipse sat. _Trees aren't very comfortable from my experience._ He said loud enough for Raenef to hear.

As it were, this nearly caused Raenef to fall out of said tree, but he was able to grab unto a lower branch as it smacked him in the face. _Owie! That hurt!_

_ You shouldn't spy on people from trees._

_ I wasn't spying!_

_ And what do you call staring at people from a tree, then?_

_ I just wanted to hear you play._

_ Without my knowing?_

_ Ok, I was spying, are you mad?_

_ No, come sit here, it is improper to spy from a tree._

_ Sorry! Coming!_

Raenef managed to get out of the tree without breaking anything, if none too gracefully, and sat beside Eclipse. _Um, if it's improper to spy from a tree, where would be proper?_ Raenef questioned as he shyly leaned against Eclipse.

_ Well, right here beside me is nice._

Raenef giggled nervously. _More comfortable, too. _Raenef lazily plucked one of the guitar strings. _Play something? Please?_

_ If you insist, then I cannot refuse._

_ Yes you can, I wouldn't ask so nicely if you couldn't._

Eclipse shook his head; confused by what Raenef meant. Eclipse was his servant; of course Raenef could make him do almost anything. _Perhaps the thought of controlling another's actions scares him. I should discus that with him later. _Eclipse mused.

_ Alright, I'm going to play you a song, but you have to listen to the lyrics closely. It's how I feel about someone very close to m, and they need to hear it._

Through the darkness  
I can see your light  
And you will always shine  
And I can feel your heart in mine  
Your face I've memorized  
I idolize just you

I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
I've loved you for so long  
And after all is said and done  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you

You walk past me  
I can feel your pain  
Time changes everything  
One truth always stays the same  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you

I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
And I believe in you  
Although you never asked me to  
I will remember you  
And what life put you through

Raenef was silent when Eclipse finished, apparently lost in thought. Eclipse was worried. _Does he know that's how I feel about him? Will he get it or will it just confuse him? I hope I didn't overdo it…_

Raenef was indeed deep in thought. And very confused at that. _What did Eclipse say before? Something about someone close to him, and how he feels about him? Does he love someone else? Who could it be? Someone close to him…did he mean that literally? But there's no one but us for miles! Wait… Did he mean me? Me? No, he only thinks of me as a foolish demon lord he got stuck with training. But, maybe there's a chance he feels the way I do. Could be…_

_ Raenef?_

Raenef's thoughts were interrupted by Eclipse. _You're sweating and white as a sheep, is something wrong?_

_ Oh, yes, I'm ok. I just need to lie down a moment. _Raenef thought of his room and whispered, "go".

Worried, but knowing there was nothing he could do but wait, Eclipse transported to his own room to think.

----

a/n Ok, a little shorter than chapter 1, but I tried. Chapter 3 should be up soon; schools out so I should have plenty of free time. Like? Hate? Please post your comments, for good or bad, it helps to know if I should change something, or if it's good the way it is. Don't hesitate to criticize either, I'm still new to writing ;


	3. chap 3 preveiw

A/n Welp, I got some good news and I got some bad news. Good news is I do have a sneak preview for y'all for chappie 3. Bad news is I've got aweful writer's block and I don't have any idea what should happen next! I want to bring in some more characters, but I don't know if I should make them up or use chars from the manga we already know. Tell me what you think please! I do apologize for not getting it done, I will try to soon! Also, if you think this scene is too cheesy that's cause I couldn't think of any better way to put it! I swear it'll get better once I know where this is going! ;;;

----

Raenef staggered to his bed after teleporting from the grounds. He collapsed on the poofy comforter and covered his face with a pillow. _I'm being stupid. Eclipse doesn't love me, I'm just crushing on him like a silly school girl. He obviously loves some beautiful girl and was kind enough to sing to me about her, that's all. Now I've gone and got him worried over nothing! I should go apologize, but I don't know how I can face him anymore! I wish I could just run away again, but that would only worry him more, so I have no choice. Oh, how I wish it didn't have to be like this! Maybe writing him a letter would be best. Yes, I'll do that. Then he'll know where I'm going and he won't have to worry. _With new determination, Raenef sat at his desk and began to write. Several crumpled papers later, Raenef finally gave up on making it any better, and folded up. Thinking for a moment, he decided to put "sorry" on the front so Eclipse would know it was from him. Clutching the letter to his heart, he teleported to the hallway just outside Eclipse's room.

Meanwhile in Eclipse's room Eclipse was having worries of his own. _What have I done? I am a servant and I have upset my master. Does he understand that I made a mistake? I shouldn't have sang those things about him! He must think me some kind of freak, lusting over a boy. I should have kept my thoughts to myself, oh, why was I so compelled to tell him how I feel? He has every right to hate me, but how can I tell him that?_

Eclipse's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of something sliding under his door. Looking up from the chair where he had fretting, Eclipse saw a folded piece of paper with the word "sorry" in blue ink printed across it. Recognizing the script as Raenef's, Eclipse picked up the note, unfolded it and began to read.

_Eclipse,_

_I sincerely apologize for my behavior of late and hope you can forgive me. Your music was so beautiful, I just don't know what came over me. I have been moody recently and should not have been. I am happy for you and whomever that song was written for, I'm sure you will be very happy together, and I would love to meet them if given the chance. In the meantime however, I regret to inform you that I will be taking a break from being a demon lord to seek out a mate of my own for it appears I'm in need of someone of the like. _

_When I see you again, Raenef._


End file.
